Sunflower Boy
by Wu Yixiu
Summary: Hanya tentang kisah sederhana Chanyeol dan Minseok. Ficlet / GS! / Xiuchan / Xiuyeol / Chanxiu / Xiumin - Chanyeol.
Minseok menatap aneh ketika ia menemukan setangkai bunga matahari di tempat loker apartemennya. Ini sudah sebulan sejak pertama kali ia mendapatkan bunga tersebut selalu ada di lokernya. Pagi dan sore saat ia pulang, selalu.

Awalnya ia tak mengindahkannya tapi kertas pesan yang tergantung erat pada bunga matahari kali ini membuat hatinya penasaran, "jika kau matahari maka aku adalah bunga matahari!" Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu berjalan naik ke tangga menuju kamar apartemen kecilnya yang berada di lantai dua.

 **Chanyeol X Minseok**

 **Ficlet / Fluff / Romance / GS!**

 **Rated T**

 **Salahkan video konser yang menampilkan Chanyeol sedang menatap Minseok dengan begitu intims. T^T Oke, akhirnya aku bisa buat FF tentang XiuChan.**

 **FF ini aku persembahin buat Kim Hyomi unnie~ yang pernah meminta dibuatkan FF Xiuchan, semoga dia membacanya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunflower Boy**

 **.**

Ini bukanlah sebuah kisah yang penuh dengan intrik, konflik atau gejolak jiwa yang begitu mengharu biru hingga dapat menyita perhatian banyak khalayak dan menitikan air mata menandakan betapa tersentuhnya hati mereka. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah picisan seorang anak remaja yang sedang dilanda cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Park Chanyeol. Nama yang tertera pada name tag seragam laki-laki itu.

Inikah cinta? Chanyeol tak pernah mengetahui jawabannya. Karena sekali lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya dan membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya. Pertama kalinya juga ia membayangkan hal-hal indah bersama orang lain dan ia merasa pipinya menghangat saat itu juga.

Dia bukan pemuda melankolis pada awalnya. Ia juga tak pintar berpuitis apalagi bersikap romantis. Namun saat ia mengenal Minseok, gadis itu seolah-seolah telah merubahnya begitu banyak. Mengenalkannya pada diksi-diksi yang selama ini tak ia kenali. Dan mempertemukannya pada baris-baris nada yang awalnya ia sama sekali buta irama.

Laki-laki tinggi itu kini sedang menyukai seorang gadis remaja teman sekelasnya, Kim Minseok. Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa laki-laki itu kini sedang tersenyum dengan riang di sisi jalan yang berbeda dengan Minseok. Bukan dia sedang membuntuti Minseok, hanya saja letak rumah mereka memang searah.

Gedung apartemen Minseok letaknya berada di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Mungkin fakta ini hanya Chanyeol yang mengetahui karena terlihat jelas bahwa Minseok bukan orang yang begitu peduli terhadap sekelilingnya. Gadis itu sangat cuek untuk urusan seperti itu tapi ia akan begitu peduli pada teman-temannya yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Itulah yang Chanyeol sukai dari Minseok.

Menurut Chanyeol ketika kau jatuh cinta hal pertama yang harus kau kuasai adalah berpura-pura. Berpura-pura besikap tenang saat ia melewati dirimu. Berpura-pura tak berdebar saat dia tersenyum menyapamu. Berpura-pura untuk menyembunyikannya dalam-dalam perasaanmu agar kau bebas mengaguminya setiap saat.

Mungkin Minseok tak pernah mendengar bahkan tahu jika Chanyeol selalu meneriakkan perasaannya di hatinya. Jika mata adalah jendela hati, Chanyeol berharap hanya dengan memandangnya Minseok akan sadar pada perasaannya. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin.

Maka Chanyeol akan mengungkapnya pada Minseok lewat bunga. Bunga yang melambangkan dirinya.

Bunga matahari.

Bunga yang selalu menatap ke arah matahari dan terus mengikutinya. Chanyeol ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin terus menatap Minseok setiap waktu.

 **-xoxo-**

Ini hari berhujan saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil bunga matahari baru di toko bunga milik kakaknya. Ia sudah minta ijin pada kakak perempuannya itu dan ia sangat berterimakasih ketika kakaknya berkata ya.

Seharusnya ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tapi hari ini berbeda. Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya itu menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah ketahuan kali ini. Chanyeol berbalik dan menyembunyikan bunga mataharinya di balik punggung lebarnya.

Ia bisa melihat Minseok yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan pakaian basah karena terpaan hujan, "kau kehujanan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari Chanyeol. Seperti biasa Minseok selalu menorehkan senyuman polos dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kau membawa sesuatu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang berteduh! Aku hanya mengantarkan pesanan orang untuk pemilik loker 99!" ungkapnya asal dan setelah itu ia meruntuki dirinya karena tidak bisa berkata jujur pada Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum, "lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Chanyeol mengeleng, "aku tak menyembunyikannya! Aku akan segera menaruhnya dan pergi!"

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku!" kata Minseok sambil menodongkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikan salah satu alisnya, "aku penghuni apartemen 99 jadi itu pasti kiriman untukku!"

"Ah, ya!" kata Chanyeol lalu mau tidak mau menyerahkan bunga yang semenjak tadi tergenggam tangannya, di balik punggungnya.

Minseok tersenyum mendapati bunga matahari itu di tangannya, "terima kasih!" kata Minseok dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau tidak menanyakan siapa yang mengirimkannya untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat punggung Minseok terlihat akan menjauh darinya.

Minseok berbalik dan tersenyum, "tidak! Kupikir rasa penasaranku akan hilang padanya jika aku mengetahuinya sekarang! Jadi biarkan seperti ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "baiklah!"

Hey, apa cinta dipupuk dengan rasa penasaran? Chanyeol tidak tahu tapi hari ini dia bisa berbicara banyak dengan Minseok itu sebuah keberuntungan baginya. Dia pernah membaca sebuah kata mutiara yang ia pinjam dari Joonmyeon bahwa menyukai diam-diam itu terlihat menyakitkan tapi tak menyukai sama sekali itu lebih menyedihkan.

Tapi nyatanya yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang adalah kebahagian.

 **-xoxo-**

 **A/N**

 **Horray! Ini FF terpendek yang pernah aku buat. Maaf jika terlalu pendek.**

 **Tapi apakah kalian menikmatinya?**


End file.
